Nodes of a wireless communication system communicate over bearer channels. There are known techniques for using selected bearer channels for transmission. According to a frequency division duplexing (FDD) technique, one channel is used for downlink transmission from a base station node to a remote node, and another channel is used for uplink transmission from the remote node to the base station node. According to a time division duplexing (TDD) technique, a common bearer channel is used for both uplink and downlink transmissions, where uplink and downlink transmissions alternately take turns transmitting on the channel. These known techniques, however, are not suitable for using selected bearer channels in certain situations.